My Brothers Keeper
by wild-in-spirit
Summary: Siblings are saved after a final atempt by the Germans at destruction, the brother is inquisistive while the sister is protective. can one of the Easy boys get her to smile like she used to would greatly apreciate reviews and maybe some help.
1. Chapter 1

**HI, this is my first Band of Brothers fic so be kind. if there are any things you can say to help move the story along please say.  
oh, and reviews make me move faster  
A BIG THANKS TO Winter-Rae** **HELP**

**DISCLAIMER: **if i owned 'Band of Brothers' or any of the people depicted in it, do you think i would be writing fanfiction? the answer is no, so i don't own anyone apart from my OCs and the plot. thank you and good-night

The ringing in my ears had yet to subside, I tried to remember everything that had happened when it hit me like a bolt of lightning; the bomb. I had been walking back home when I had heard the high pitched whistle and had run for the closest shelter holding Jordon… Oh god, Jordon, where was my little brother? I shot up from my position and felt my head swimming but ignored it best I could, I had to find him. I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to him, that I'd keep him safe. Before I could move any further I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders trying to get me to lie back down.

"Please ma'am, you took a hard hit you have to rest."

"No, I need to find my brother, I promised…I promised."

"Your brother is fine ma'am, he has been since we brought you both here. Please, lay back down."

He was OK, Jord was ok. I felt my shoulders seep with exhaustion. I could relax, he was fine. I don't remember much after closing my eyes, just still frames. There where men, no, more boys than men being brought in and out from the front line. Some visiting, some staying and some volunteering. I could hear the planes passing over head sometimes and even heard my brother talking to me. He was only 10 so he thought this was better than playing war around the neighbour hood. Before I knew it I was awake and having my brother talk my ear off about everyone he had met and made friends with. The doctor who had tried to get me to lie back down had come to visit me just after one of the nurses took Jordon to get cleaned up.

"Nice to see you're awake ma'am, your brother was really worried about you."

"Yeah, that's only because nobody else will cook for him."

He laughed and it seemed to light up his face.

"I'm Cpl. Eugene Roe, it's nice to meet you ma'am."

"Please, call me Andi, everyone else does."

His face consorted into one of confusion and I knew what was coming next.

"It's Andy a male name?"

"It's short for Andrea and spelt with an 'I' instead of a 'Y'. I grew up in a male household so it was easier for them to treat me like a boy than try and figure out how females work, confused them enough when I turned 13, teenage rebellion and all that."

He just nodded with the smile still on his face and started checking me over, I hadn't realised how quiet the gunfire had become.

"Corporal, where is all the artillery?"

"Oh, of course you wouldn't have heard, we won the war. You, your brother and a few others where caught in one of the last acts of warfare for the war."

I just rolled my eyes, well wasn't I lucky but at least we survived. Before I could respond I saw my brother running over to me with some soldiers trailing behind him.

"Andi Pandy" was all I heard before I felt his arms wrap around my neck and my arms wrapped around him holding him as close as possible.

"What have I told you about that name you dork?"

A smile lit his face as he pulled away, the sneaky little smile that could get him out of anything.

"But Andi, why can't I?"

"Because it's annoying, just like me calling you half pint annoys you."

Before he could answer me back one of the men that had followed him in spoke.

"So this is the young woman that has been the talk around here. Nice to put face to the name."


	2. AUTHORS NOTE

**POLL: I WANT MY READERS HELP**

before i post my next chapter i want to know what YOU want. who do you want this story to be a romance of. you have 5 options. These are;

Major Richard D. Winters  
1st Lt. Lynn 'Buck' Compton  
2nd Lt. C. Carwood Lipton  
Sgt. Denver 'Bull' Randleman  
Capt. Ronald Speirs

who ever gets the most votes will be the lucky beau of my OC.

please have your say

wild-in-spirit


	3. Chapter 3

**HI, this is STILL my first Band of Brothers fic so be kind. if there are any things you can say to help move the story along please say.  
oh, and reviews make me move faster**

**DISCLAIMER: **if i owned 'Band of Brothers' or any of the people depicted in it, do you think i would be writing fanfiction? the answer is no, so i don't own anyone apart from my OCs and the plot. thank you and good-night

**HERE ARE THE RESULTS FOR THE POLL;**

Major Richard D. Winters: **1**  
1st Lt. Lynn 'Buck' Compton: **3**  
2nd Lt. C. Carwood Lipton: **5**  
Sgt. Denver 'Bull' Randleman: **1**  
Capt. Ronald Speirs: **1**

**-AND WE BEGIN-**

I looked up to see four pairs of eyes looking back at me. All different yet all seemed so expressive just by looking at them but one of them stood out. He seemed the shy one, standing behind the man who I would assume was the higher ranking. The way he stood showed strength but also subdued. But what caught my attention the most was how he seemed to be standing as close to my cousin as possible, as if ready to protect him from anything.

"I'd like to say the feelings mutual but I'm out of the loop at the moment." I said, smiling at everyone there.

"Well, allow me to introduce myself and some of my company. I'm Major Winters, you can call me Richard or Dick as many do, Sgt Randleman…"

"Denver or Bull ma'am." He told.

"Capt. Speirs…"

"Nice to meet you ma'am."

"And Lt Lipton."

"Carwood ma'am. Nice to meet you."

"Well, it seems my brother has made some new and interesting friends. It's nice to meet you all as well; any friend of my brothers is…well usually I have to keep them out of trouble. I'm not going to have to do that with you boys as well am I?" I asked sceptically.

All chuckled, even the one Speirs who I was assuming was the serious one of this group of soldiers.

"No ma'am…"

"Please, call me Andrea or Andi, although I'd much prefer Andi. Being called Andrea reminds me of being told off by my…" I trailed off, remembering my family life; before me moving, before the war and long before the bombing. I was pulled from my memory by arms wrapping around my waste. I looked to see Jordon hugging me close, as if never wanting to let go again.

"It's ok Andi, everything is getting better." He whispered.

I once again held him close, not wanting to let go in fear he would disappear.

"If you are feeling up to it ma'am…I mean Andi, how would you like to accompany us on a walk round base. Your brother has become a perfect tour guide in his short time with us."

"Oh god, what has he been doing? I apologise for anything he has said and any damage he may have caused to you or your property." I said in a hurry.

"Oi, that was on one occasion." Jordon complained. I smirked down at him, causing the others to laugh once more. I looked up and once again met the eyes of the shy Carwood Lipton. He had this look that seemed to say 'I have been hurt and do not want it to happen again.' Who had put that sad look that shone in his eyes and hurt this man so much he couldn't look at me for more than a minute. Something about him made me want to learn more, to get to know him; the man behind the rank. Maybe this would all work out for the best, maybe we could find something in a world injured and scared by war, maybe Jordon and I can find a place in this world which has thrown so many curve balls at us. Yeah, maybe, just maybe.


End file.
